The present invention relates to methods and devices for releasing additives, such as disinfectants, cleaning agents, colorants, perfumes and the like into the toilet flush water, and in particular to those designed to locate within the cistern or a flush pipe of a toilet.
The application of additives to water flushing toilet bowls serves numerous purposes, such as cleansing, avoiding deposit of sediments, disinfecting, perfuming and even coloring of the water for aesthetic purposes. The application of such additives has long been a problem of interest in the art. An example of the efforts to solve such problems is the use of a soluble solid cake holding the required additives. The cake is immersed in the water stored in the flush water tank or cistern that is conventionally attached to the toilet bowl. The cake gradually dissolves in the water and so the additives reach the toilet bowl with every flush of the water. However, the soluble materials of the cake dissolve at a constant rate, irrespective of the frequency of the flushing of water or the duration of quiescent periods, i.e. the periods between successive flushes. Thus, the dosage of metered amount of solid additives dissolving in the water of the cistern is either impossible or requires awkward solutions. Other attempts in the prior art involve the use of liquid additives. Liquids may be rationed more easily into the water, by their manipulation within chambers, from which they are released, with the aid of means such as siphons, conduits, buoys, valves, dilution chambers and so forth. However, the viscosity of the liquid additives poses a major obstacle. Highly viscous liquids tend to clog water passages and deposit layers that cling to valves and buoys and the like and so obstruct their functioning. Low viscosity of liquids reduces dramatically the possible concentration of the additives and results with inefficient use thereof, as well as requires very large containers for the liquids. No wonder, that the user is seldom given with the capability to adjust his desired amount of additives rationed.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have an in-tank dispensing device for dosing a toilet liquid additive, free of clogging problems, provides for the use of highly viscous liquid additives and that provides for user adjustable dosage capabilities.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an in-tank dispensing device for dosing a toilet liquid additive without the disadvantages entailed with the prior art.
Further objects of this invention are to provide an in-tank dispensing device for dosing a toilet liquid additive whereby the device efficiently releases rationed amounts of liquid additives into the water stored in the toilet system in each flushing cycle, irrespective of the duration of quiescent periods between flushing cycles, durable, easy to manufacture, requires mere hanging on the spot by unskilled personnel, adapted to couple to conventional toilet cisterns, allows the use of refillable container or replacement of disposable refills or provides for an entirely disposable device.
These and other objects will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description.
In its broadest aspects the present invention comprises an in-tank passive dispenser for dosing and issuing a predetermined amount of a relatively viscous, moderately soluble, having specific density heavier than water, dispensable liquid, into the cistern tank and the bowl of a flushable toilet as the flush water is draining therefrom with each flush cycle of the toilet.
The dispenser is capable of varying the amount of dispensable liquid added to the toilet flush water, wherein the dispensable liquid contains additives to the flush water such as a disinfectant, a detergent, a cleaner, a stain inhibitor, a bleach, a dye, a colorant, a fragrance, a perfume, a deodorant or a compatible mixture of two or more thereof.
The dispenser comprises an inverted container in which a volume of dispensable liquid is stored, the container comprises a downwardly directed discharge spout positioned on the container below the dispensable liquid level within the container and below the water level in the tank during quiescent periods intermediate flush cycles, the dispensable liquid in the container is maintained in an isolated condition from the cistern water surrounding the dispenser regardless of the depth to which the dispenser is immersed in the cistern water by the airlock created.
The dispenser also features hanger means adapted to suspend the dispenser in the cistern water from an upper portion of the cistern and enabling adjustability of the position or level of the container in the cistern, preferably comprising an elongated portion having at an upper end, means to attach to an upper edge of a cistern side wall, the elongated portion being dimensioned to co-operate with a connection means on the dispenser, in a manner so as to permit the dispenser to be adjustable therealong.
The hanger means may optionally comprise an elongated flat bar horizontally and removably attached to the inverted container and having a bent down portion at a first end adapted to attach to an upper edge of a cistern wall. The flat bar comprises a groove cut therealong, and the container comprises an upward projecting clasp located a the upper portion of the container, adjacent the cistern wall. The clasp comprises an Elongated portion adapted to be guided along the groove. The elongated portion comprises upper side flanges extending beyond the width of the groove for clinging the flat bar to the top of the container when the elongated portion is inserted in the groove. The the groove comprises a broadened aperture at the second end of the bar, through which aperture the clasp may be removably inserted.
Further optionally, the hanger means may comprise a curving bar adapted for its affixing to the cistern wall, wherein the bar comprises a central portion curving toward the container, the central portion comprises a vertical slit open at its top and closed at its bottom, the container comprises a clasp projecting toward the cistern wall adjacent the top of the container, the clasp comprises an elongate portion adapted to be guided along the slit, and the elongate portion comprises external side flanges extending beyond the width of the slit for clinging the bar to the container when the elongated portion is inserted in the slit.
The clasp may be mounted on a depressed section of the container wall for ensuring that the clasp does not protrude beyond the level of the other non-depressed section of the same container wall.
Preferably, the inverted container comprises a substantially flat wall adapted to facilitate adjacent positioning against the cistern wall when the container is placed in the cistern.
The dispenser further comprises a basin located below the discharge spout for receiving the predetermined amount of dispensable liquid from the container, the basin comprises basin attaching means for affixing the basin to the container wherein the discharge spout mouth is adjacently disposed above the basin floor, the basin floor is disposed above the water level of the cistern when the cistern is emptied during the flush cycle, upstanding basin side walls extending upwards above the dispensable liquid level of the predetermined amount of dispensable liquid (alternatively referred to as xe2x80x98metered amountxe2x80x99), and below the water level in the tank during quiescent periods, so that cistern water fill the basin above the predetermined amount of dispensable liquid during quiescent periods, and a siphon in the form of an inverted U-shaped conduit having a short stand pipe joined by a U shaped bendxe2x80x94extending above the level of the predetermined amount of dispensable liquid in the basin but below the water level during quiescent periods, to a long standpipe, the inlet mouth of the siphon is disposed at the lower end of the short standpipe and being immersed in the predetermined amount of dispensable liquid contained in the basin, and in fluid communication therewith, and the outlet mouth of the siphon is disposed at the lower end of the long standpipe below the bottom of the basin in fluid communication with the cistern water.
The basin may also comprise discharge control means that provide for a restrained discharge of disposable liquid from the discharge spout, preferably the discharge spout comprises an externally threaded end compatibly receivable by rotary movement relative to, and within an internally threaded upstanding sleeve attached to the basin and encircling the threaded end, the sleeve comprises at least one aperture or cut-out area, the extent of exposure of which is defined by the vertical adjustment of the threaded end within the sleeve, and a surface tension moderator in the form of ribs mounted in the mouth of the discharge spout or in the form of an upright projecting from the basin floor and overlappingly penetrating the mouth of the discharge spout.
Thus, on intake of flush, water and/or dispensable liquid is siphoned out of the siphon as the cistern flush water drops below the siphon outlet mouth so that the emptied siphon draws dispensable liquid from the basin, a further amount of dispensable liquid enters the basin as air penetrates said container via said discharge spout, until the water level in the cistern rises to its level during quiescent periods. Thus, the cyclic rise and fall of the cistern water results in the controlled dischargexe2x80x94by a siphoning action, of a rationed amount of dispensable liquid from the container.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description below, given by way of example only.